


You Have a Much to Learn

by iam_spock (FanficbyLee)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/iam_spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Mirror Universe version of what happens when you insult Spock's mother in school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have a Much to Learn

They were arguing. Spock had never heard them fight before. In the past they would speak in whispers, or his mother would cast a withering look at Sarek. But this time was different. They were both angry, and Spock was shocked that his father’s voice, usually controlled and calm, was filled with ire. He heard his name bandied about. That was less of a surprise than the loud voices. He knew they were engaged in a battle of wills over what he had done. 

What he had done to Stonn and the other boys who were torturing him at school. 

He could taste blood on his lip, and there was green blood on his hands. But it wasn’t only his blood. His knuckles were bruised, and the sleeves of his school uniform were soaked, heavy with the weight of the older Vulcan boy’s blood.

“Spock!” his father’s voice rang out, calling him into his office. Sarek sat at his desk, a tapestry map of Vulcan hung from the wall behind him done in shades of red, brown, gold and purple. Amanda was the Imperial Governor of Shi Kahr, but this was Sarek’s family home. Here it was his domain not hers, but the young Vulcan had no doubt that she would have her say as well. 

“Father.” Spock held his head high. He felt no shame for what he had done. He had defended his family honor, and he was tired of being harassed for being different. He stopped before the desk, knowing that he was leaving a trail of blood behind him and would be leaving more on the carpet where he was now standing ramrod straight. 

“You did considerable damage to your reputation today,” his father said, any hint of the anger Spock had heard was now gone as he spoke. “Stonn was badly injured. He will live, but his eye will need to be replaced.” 

Spock did not say that he was sorry. Vulcans could lie, but he did not wish to lie to his parents. He folded his hands behind his back and waited to hear what his disciplining would entail. “I see. Do you wish to know why I attacked him, or will I be punished without having my say?”

“I would like to hear why, Spock,” his mother said. She got up, her deep blue robes clinging to her form as she walked toward him, to tilt Spock’s head back, tracing her thumb across his damaged lip. “You have learned to control your emotions like your father, so I would very much like to know why you did it. Did they insult you?”

“They insult me every day.” Spock had never told them. The only creature who knew about how much they hurt him was I-Chaya, and he knew that his furry friend would not tell any of his secrets. The last thing Spock wanted was for his parents to know that he cried when he was alone. “They attempt to get an emotional response from me daily, but I refuse to give in to their bullying. I do not let them hurt me.” He could not look into Amanda’s eyes, because he knew that she could tell that he was lying. “But they insulted you, mother. I could not allow that.” 

“Surely we cannot punish you for defending your mother’s honor,” Sarek said as he came to stand besides Spock and then handed him a handed him a dagger that was sized to fit his hand. “My father gave me this when I was your age. I will teach you to use it. Then your mother and I will teach you to strike your enemies without getting caught.” 

Amanda bent down, placing a kiss on the top of Spock’s head. He was embarrassed by it, but he could do nothing. If he showed how he felt, he would be betraying his choice to be Vulcan. It was frustrating, so to distract himself, he pressed the pad of his thumb on the edge of the knife; very little pressure was needed to part the skin. “Now, go take a bath. It is almost time for dinner.”   
Spock made it to his room in record time, running once he was outside of the office. His bathtub was filled already when he arrived and a servant helped to undress him. He slipped into the red marble stone tub, hissing when the hot water touched the scrapes and cuts on his hands. 

“Wait!” he called to the servant who was gathering his ruined clothing. “Bring me my tunic.” Spock bit his lip, making it bleed anew, as he cut a piece of the blood stains sleeve using the knife Sarek had given him. He pressed the piece of cloth into the servant’s hand. “Put that next to my bed. I am keeping it. Throw out the rest.”


End file.
